Truth Or Dare!
by Kicon
Summary: Okay, I decided to do a truth or dare fic. Humor and romance parts. Shippings are poke, contest, and ikari. AshxMisty, MayxDrew, and PaulxDawn. Please review!


**Truth or Dare!**

The Pokemon gang decides to play truth or dare! Pokeshipping, Contestshipping, and Iharishipping. Oh and Brockdoesn'tgetNurseJoyshipping!

* * *

We join our heroes, and heroines, on a great day. Everybody is going over to Professor Oak's lab to celebrate...Ash finally became a Pokemon Master! The guests are still arriving now. 

Delia Ketchum was looking over the check list. 'Okay, so all the Hoenn leaders are here. Um, okay! Everyone's here except...Misty!'

Delia was troubled over this thought. She knew Misty liked her son very much so why would she miss his celebration party? Just then the doorbell rang. Mrs. Ketchum let out a sigh of relief.

"Hello Misty dear! Why, you look beautiful tonight! Do come in."

"Thank-you Mrs. Ketchum." Misty stepped inside. She was wearing a slim dark blue dress that had tiny silver sequins on it. Her hair was pulled up into a bun. There was even a little make-up on her face!

"I'll fetch Ash. You might want to get your 'Yes I'd love to dance.' speech ready!" Misty was about to protest but Delia looked at her knowingly.

Misty said "Yes, I guess I'll do that."

The party went on and Ash came up to her. Misty's jaw almost dropped. He really looked good in a tux! It even looked like he tried to comb his hair!

"Uh, Misty-you, want, um, to-ah-" Ash tried starting to say.

Misty's eyes glittered. "I'd love to." She dragged him onto the dance floor and they danced. Through almost every song they danced together, just staring into each other's eyes. Even at the end of the party they were still dancing.

"Ash?"

"Yeah Mist?"

"The party is over." They stopped dancing and looked around.

"Oh, well, thanks for the dances." He said.

"You're welcome." They stood there awkwardly until Tracey came up.

"Hey guys, lets play truth or dare!" Misty and Ash looked at each other. Then they looked at Tracey and shrugged.

"C'mon then!" Tracey led them to where May, Brock, Max, Dawn, Paul, Gary, and Drew were.

"We're going to play my way of truth or dare." Said Gary and he took out a bottle.

"Truth or dare the bottle?" asked Dawn.

"No! When it's your turn you spin the bottle and who ever it lands on you truth or dare." A look of understanding crossed Dawn's face.

"I say Mr. Pokemon Master goes first." suggested Max. Everyone else nodded. Gary set the bottle in the middle and Ash spun it. The bottle spun and spun and spun until it stopped on...Brock!

"Ok Brock, truth or dare?"

"Truth." He said.

"Wuss." muttered Gary and everyone glared at him.

"Hmm" Ash thought, "Which do you love more: Officer Jenny or Nurse Joy?" Brock started sweating.

'Well, Nurse Joy is kind and sweet. But Officer Jenny...is a police officer! Um, this is hard.' Brock thought.

"I guess Nurse Joy." Brock answered. Then he blushed a deep red.

"Now the turn passes to the right. Misty, your turn." Ordered Gary. Misty spun. It landed on May.

"Truth or dare May?" Asked Misty.

"Dare!" Misty thought with an evil look on her face and May was wishing she hadn't been chosen.

"I dare you to write your crush's name on a paper and let me read it!" May turned white and then red. She got up, grabbed a paper, scribbled something on it, and handed it to Misty. The note said...

_Drew_

Misty smiled and threw the paper away. May was a bright tomato red. Then they all faced then next person to spin: Dawn. It spun in circles until it landed on Misty.

"Truth or dare?" Dawn asked.

"Dare. I'm not a wuss." She said. Everyone looked at Brock.

"I dare you to sing a song to your crush!" Dawn dared. Misty gulped and her eyes widened.

"Wow Dawn, who knew you could be so evil!" Said Paul.

"There's alot your don't know about me." She answered.

"Um, do I have to say his name?" She asked tentatively. Dawn shook her head no. Misty heaved a sigh of relief.

"Wait a second. I have to think of one. You can go on with the game." She said, trying to get out of it.

"Okay...but I'll remember!" Said Brock and then she scowled.

"Go ahead and spin Paul." The bottle landed on Drew.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Why doesn't anyone do truth?!?!" exclaimed Brock, but everyone ignored him. Misty whispered something in Paul's ear and he smiled.

"I dare you to go outside and yell 'I love !!' really loud."

"What's the blank?" Drew asked.

"Your crush's name." Drew turned white as he got up and walked outside. May was fidgeting nervously. Once Drew was a bit away May spoke.

"You did that on purpose!" She hissed at Misty. Misty smiled.

"Why of course I did!" May grabbed Ash's hat and threw it at Misty.

"Hey-" Ash and Misty started to say.

**"I LOVE MAY MAPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** yelled Drew. They all waited a bit for him to come back in, but he didn't. They all, including a super red happy May, walked out to see where he was. Off in the distance was a figure with green hair running away.

"Why's he leaving?" asked Dawn.

"He's embarrassed." Said Ash.

"DREW, WAIT FOR ME!!! I LOVE YOU TOO!!!!!" May yelled. She darted into the house.

"Ew!" She said as she pulled that slip of paper out of the trash. May exited the house, flung off her high heels so she could run, and chased after Drew. Max followed because she had the car keys.

"How cute!" squeaked Dawn.

Brock was crying. "They're so lucky to have each other! Why won't Nurse Joy go out with me? NURSE JOY!" Brock started running toward the Pokemon Center.

"Weird. Let's go inside, it's cold!" Said Misty.

"Here, have my jacket." Ash offered.

"Okay, thanks." Misty took the jacket from his hands and put it on.

"No problem." They smiled at each other awkwardly while Gary, Tracey, Dawn, and Paul watched. The four soon grew tired of this awkward silence.

"Come on, let's get back to playing!" So they walked in, it was Gary's turn. It landed on none other than Ash.

"So, I'm guessing dare?" Asked Gary.

"No, truth." Said Ash.

"Hmm, tell me something about your crush." He truthed.

"She has...hair." Said Ash proudly. Everyone fell over.

"I meant something-"

"Hey! You can't change it! You said something and I told you something! Hey, at least you know she's not one of the bald people!" Ash defended.

**Hospital**

A bunch of bald people, girls, burst into tears suddenly. A nurse comes in and asks what the matter is.

One girl points at the television and says "Ash doesn't like a bald person!!" Then they all cried more. (A/N I have nothing against bald people. and I'm sorry they're bald, I just thought that bit would be funny.)

**Oak's Lab**

"Weird." They all said.

Whoa! It's late, I'd better be getting home. By guys." Said Tracey and left the room.

"Yeah, I'd better go to." Said Dawn and gave Misty a good-bye hug.

"Laura'll get really mad if I'm late." Said Gary and left the room. Misty sat on a chair.

"Dawn, wait!" Dawn looked at Paul. "Well, Drew and May, uh, are-probably, um, together now-ah-and I was just wondering -um-if you'd like, um-"

"SPIT IT OUT!!!" yelled Ash and Misty.

"I was wondering if you'd like to be my girlfriend!" exclaimed Paul.

"I'd love to!" They held hands and left the lab. Ash looked at Misty.

"Aren't you leaving?" Then he mentally smacked himself for sounding so rude. Misty scowled.

"I'm staying at your house." She said sharply and turned away from him.

"Well, lets go." He said. She got up silently, took off the jacket, dropped the jacket on the ground, and stepped on it before walking to the door. Ash picked up the jacket and they left for his house.

Misty was going to sleep in the living room on the couch. She was laying there when Ash walked in to apologize.

"Misty, I-" He stopped when he heard her singing softly. (A/N Where Your Road Leads by Trisha Yearwood and Garth Brooks)

"I believe in miracles  
I believe in signs  
And I believe mountains move  
One prayer at a time

If I could be an angel  
I'd make your every wish come true  
But I am only human  
Just a woman lovin' you

Where your road leads  
I will follow  
When your heart bleeds  
I'll be there for you  
When your night grows dark  
And you can't find your tomorrow  
Then you can follow me

Someday we'll look back and see  
Our footprints in the sand  
Sometimes you would carry me  
And sometimes you'd be in my hands

If we can love forever  
That won't be long enough for me  
I want to hold you tender  
Be your shelter  
All you need

Where your road leads  
I will follow  
When your heart bleeds  
I'll be there for you  
When your night grows dark  
And you can't find your tomorrow  
Then you can follow me

Oh we can be each other's guiding light  
Through this long and winding life

Where your road leads  
I will follow  
When your heart bleeds  
I'll be there for you  
When your night grows dark  
And you can't find your tomorrow  
When you've lost sight of your dreams  
Then you can follow me"

Misty closed her eyes. "Ash..." She said.

"I'd follow you any day." He said. Misty sat up in surprise.

"That was the song I was going to sing." She said. "It was for you." Misty added more quietly.

"You know when Gary told me to tell-"

"Us something about your crush? Yes, I remember." She said softly.

"Well, you have hair." She looked up.

"I came in here to apologize for what I said earlier. It didn't come out right." He said.

"You're forgiven." She said. Ash looked up with a smile. "On one condition." Ash's smile faded.

"What's the condition?" He asked.

"Kiss me." They leaned into each other and kissed. When they broke Misty said.

"You're forgiven. I love you Ash."

"I love you Misty."

**With May and Drew**

"Drew! I said wait up!" After a long time of running Drew finally stopped.

May's feet were bleeding from running bare foot on pavement so she fell over in the middle of the road. Drew carried her to some grass and set her down.

"Did you really mean it?" She asked him.

"I yelled that with my heart and soul, yes I meant it." He looked down, embarrassed.

"Well, here." May gave him the slip of paper. "It's the paper I wrote my crush's name on."

Drew pushed her hand away, "I don't want to look at it."

"Yes you do." she insisted. Drew finally looked at it. His eyes widened and his face broke into a shocked expression.

"You love 'ew'?!?!?!" He exclaimed holding out the paper May took the paper and smiled.

"Silly! Misty threw it away. Just flick that piece of trash away and read it." Drew flicked the trash away just as coolly as he flicks his hair and smiled.

"It says Drew." He said.

"I know."

"So, you love me?"

"Yes, do you love me?"

"Yes." They leaned in toward each other.

"EW!" Said a voice behind them.

"Max? What do you want?" May hissed.

"The keys." He said, holding out his hand.

"Oh, here" May gave him the keys to the car. "Now get lost!"

May and Drew kissed.

**With Brock and Nurse Joy**

"Nurse Joy!" sang Brock.

'Oh no! He's back! Where's that button?" Thought Nurse Joy. She found a big red shiny button that said 'Brock defenses.'

"Argh!" He yelled. The floor dropped out from underneath him, a net fell on top of him, and a bunch of Chancey were standing around the edge of the hole, ready to attack.

"Why Nurse Joy, why?" He wailed.

"You'll find your perfect girl Mr. Stone, but she's not me. Now, wait there for Officer Jenny to come and take you to a therapist" With that she walked off.

* * *

Like it? I did. It was funny, to me. Brock had to have mental help! Aaah! OMG, Brock just appeared in my room!

Brock: that's not funny.

Kicon: Yes it is. Plus, you didn't get the girl! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!

Brock: I hate you.

Kicon: No you don't, you **LOVE** me!!!!

Brock: -starts thinking about how Kicon found out- I do not!!!

Kicon: Yes you do, you just thought about how I found out!

Brock: You must be psychic like Sabrina! Sabrina...pretty girl.

-Sabrina appears in a cloud of purple smoke-

Sabrina: You're not my type.

-Sabrina leaves in a could of pink smoke-

Brock: Whaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! Kicon, you must be psychic!

Kicon: No I'm not, I made you think that. I'm the author!

Brock: I hate you

Kicon: No you don't

Brock: You're right

Anyways, til next time!

Kicon


End file.
